


Safe in your arms

by bravewhenfearful



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Nadia had a busy day and now she just wants to see her young lover and take care of him
Relationships: Nadia Satrinava/Original trans Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Eliasismywaifu

Nadia was tired. Hours after hours of meetings and then visits to the city. All the works were in progress and it seemed they would be carried out in time. She knew after this project she would not rest until executing the next and the next after it. She wanted the best for her people. But at times like tonight she felt particularly exhausted.

She needed peace. She needed her boy. 

She walked to her rooms . There she prepared for her night bath. She undressed herself. Piece by piece the delicate clothes fell to the ground. Her jewels deposited on the table where his jewelry box was. A gift of beauty and fine details. The countess smiled. It had been a gift from her boy.

How she wanted to be with him. Tuck him in and wish him good night. Let him fall asleep on her lap after filling him with love. But first she had to clean herself. She could rest once she was in her secret rooms. 

One night some time ago she had managed to create a magical portal to her island. Her personal refuge. Since then she had decorated and changed things at will to accommodate her tastes and why not say it, accommodate those of her young lover. He wouldn't have asked for anything. He was shy about asking for things for himself, despite his energetic and cheerful personality. He was humble and honest. That was what she loved most about him.

She immersed herself in the warm waters of her private bath for a few minutes and proceeded to wash herself. She took special care of her long hair.He smiled thinking of how his little one liked to fall asleep smelling it.

When she was done, she dried off and dressed in a comfortable soft robe. A robe in beautiful purple and turquoise colors. It reminded her of the color of the young man's clothes the first time she saw him. She thought of the beautiful and intricate tattoos that adorned his pale skin.

It had been a year ago, at the palace kitchens. She had decided she was in the mood for a lavender lemon ice cream dessert and wanted to order it from the kitchens and then dinne with her dear friend Portia, as she liked it too.

While in there she noticed with curiosity the precedence of a young man of small stature. He was the new assistant probably. 

His hair was reddish orange lights and shiny, wavy and beautiful voluminous tousled curls. His eyes were of a warm color that reminded her of autumn. His pale skin adorned by beautiful freckles of various sizes and shades. He wore clean clothes, but they were noticeably worn out. The young man glanced at her and blushed. He looked away and continued with his task.

Nadia only needed those brief, fleeting seconds to know that she wanted him for herself. From then on, night after night, he brought her dinner to her rooms. She explicitly asked to be the young assistant who brought it.

In the present she focused in opening the magic door that would lead her to the island. Seconds later she was standing on the floor of her most secret chambers. She opened her eyes and saw her young lover between the soft, warm sheets of the bed they shared. Nadia smiled.

She walked to the bed and got under the covers. She called the young man gently by his name.

\- "Oskar ..".

The boy rested his head on the woman's leg. Nadia sat with her back on the back of the bed. She had crossed her legs in a lotus position. The young man's head rested on her thigh cuddling against it. Her delicate fingers caressed the young man's curls, who closed his eyes to the pleasure of the massage and sighed contentedly.

-"Mommy..".

One of the young man's hands was close to his face. Nadia frowned. There was a reddish burn on the boy's wrist. She took it by the wrist quickly and brought it close to her face to examine it. Oskar gasped in surprise at the suddenness of the movement and sat on his knees.

Countess Satrinava was upset. It was noticeable on her face and in a hard voice she scolded him.

\- "You must be careful. If you keep hurting yourself, the quality of your work will drop .. You must pay more attention. Your hands are your tool!"

Oskar lowered his gaze as well as his face. Nadia sighed and with two fingers lifted the young man's face, touching his chin. She smiled understanding.

Her hand left the young kitchen apprentice's chin to grasp the injured wrist. She brought it to her lips and kissed tenderly around the burn. Oskar blushed.

\- "Come here, dear boy."

Nadia was patting her lap. The young man settled so that his cheek rested on the countess's chest. He sighed. Nadia opened her robe revealing her generous breasts. Oskar caressed one of them with his cheek. The woman smiled and took him by the cheek to guide him.

She wanted to make him relax. His day at the palace kitchens must have been exhausting and stressful. The Countess of Vesuvia just wanted to take care of him.

The young man opened his mouth and latched onto one of her nipples. He began to lick and suck gently. The action relaxed him greatly. The boy's other hand went up and began to caress the areola of the other breast, playing from time to time with the nipple, while he sucked. Nadia sighed in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes, Oskar opened his eyes and released the reddened nipple to move towards the one that was waiting for the attention of his mouth. Nadia helped him settle. She was still caressing his curls and cheeks, while the young man latched onto her chest.

The countess was getting too excited. She whispered after a couple of minutes.

\- "Enough .. Now you must be good and let mommy have you, little one."

Oskar released the nipple and still panting nodded. Nadia kissed the boy tenderly, slowly and unhurriedly. Dominating each space inside his mouth with her tongue. Oskar sighed into the kiss. So ecstatic he seemed to melt under the countess's attentions. After a few moments Nadia pulled away a bit, only to whispered against the young man's lips.

\- "Are you ready for me? ..".

The young man nodded with his eyes still closed.He lay down in the center of the bed. He was completely naked. His small member moistened the covers that covered him from the waist down.

-"Yes , mommy..".

Nadia got up from the bed.

-"Good boy".

She uncovered the pale and slim body, covered in seductive freckles. His sex gleamed in the dim light ... he was so wet. Nadia leaned down and gently kissed the delicate folds. Oskar gasped in surprise and desire.

Nadia went to the dresser by the side of the bed and pulled out a medium size box. The box was adorned in rhinestones and upon opening it you could see a strap-on of delicate craftsmanship on a fine silk cushion. She took off her robe which fell to the floor and put the item on. She took a bottle of translucent liquid and lubricated the crystalline and translucent limb. She liked it because she could see inside Oskar as she began to breached him.

She returned to Oskar's side who was now breathing hard. His eyes were closed and his red member was erect in expectation. Nadia smiled at his shyness. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

The woman's brown hands briefly ran over the young man's skin. From his shoulders down the defined stomach and lower belly, where she caressed the young man's member with two of her fingers. Oskar moaned.

The countess whispered seductively in his ear.

\- "Tonight .. you will come without being touched .. you will come only because of me being .. inside of you ..".

The young man whimpered in need and opened his eyes. Nadia came down to kiss him. They kissed tenderly just for a moment. The young man's hands clutched the sheets. Nadia cut short the kiss.

He lifted the young man's legs from below his knees and positioned herself. The shiny, lubricated head of the artificial member slowly breached the young man's entrance. Oskar closed his eyes to the sensation and moaned. Nadia slowly kept moving until her strap-on connected with the skin of the boy's thighs.

Oskar gasped and his hands went up. The woman took them between hers. Their fingers intertwined. Nadia positioned them on either side of the young man's head, as she began her assault with the first sweet thrust.

The young man tilted his head back, exposing his long, tempting neck. Nadia penetrated him a few more times and leaned down to kiss the pale column of his neck once. Then she returned to her position and began to trusted into him again and again, speeding up her movements to the rhythm of the young man's moans.

The Countess's large breasts swayed with each powerful thrust. Oskar licked his lips and begged.

\- "Mommy .. please ..".

The countess bowed and offered her generous bosom to the young man. She stopped moving for a couple of minutes as the boy enthusiastically sucked on each breast and licked them. Nadia pulled away and began to fuck him forcefully. The young man screamed a little.

The woman squeezed their clasped hands. Then the angle of her thrusts changed, and Oskar sucked air in surprise. Nadia smiled triumphantly. She had found the most sensitive point inside of him ... his G-spot ...

The young man was panting loudly and his legs circled the older woman's hips. Nadia was trusting into him with force, deliciously touching his delicate inner walls. 

Sweat ran down the countess's temples. The young man breathed unevenly, alternating between sweet moans and needy gasps. Nadia released his hand and lifted one of his legs to fuck him even more deeply.

Oskar screamed as he climaxed. Nadia kept going until the young man groaned with hypersensitivity. She was close. The delicious touch of the translucent member, tied to her hips, on her sex brought her to the brink of orgasm.

She growled with one last thrust and came. She was panting and her hair was tousled and clinging to her back. Oskar looked at her breathlessly. She was the strongest, bravest, fairest and beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

Nadia leaned in. Oskar moaned at the feeling of the member inside of him. He closed his eyes. The countess's lips placed a soft kiss on his.

Oskar fell into a deep sleep with the fleeting memory of fingers stroking his curls.

  
THE END


End file.
